Kill your Death X
by MementoMori115
Summary: To evolve is to endure and survive. That is something the Tyrant excels at. With every challenge it faces, it only becomes stronger. Not even Death could stop it, as the beast continued to live on in Incursio. And after fusing with Tatsumi, it ensured that he would survive Death as well. Though their bodies expired, the Souls of Night Raid shall rise again.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey there everyone. Ajimu Najimi here, standing in for MementoMori115. Seeing as how the idiot really wanted to see this idea succeed, I decided to kick his ass until he wrote a better version of it. Not that I really care, I'm just trying to whip the loser into shape.

It took awhile, but the lazy prick finally managed to produce something that was half-decent. His words, not mine. I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you left a praising review, but I'll just hide them from him, so say whatever you want. Oh, and the dumb ass still wants to try for a harem or whatever. Yay...

And since even I have an instinctual fear of lawyers; Neither he nor I own any of this stuff."

 **(-)**

 _This was not how it was meant to be..._

 _No longer was he the innocent young man who blindly stumbled into the den of monsters. His original goal of saving his village had been long forgotten in the face of everything he had seen. The depths of human hatred, the darkest pits of depravity, the vile monsters that were hidden behind the face of man. Sin upon sin upon sin was contained within the city to the point that it overflowed and spilled out across the land. If there really was a Hell, it was the closest thing to it._

 _He couldn't remember the last time he had genuinely smiled. It could have been months or years and he wouldn't know the difference. Moments of joy pass by in a flash, but pain and suffering is agonizingly slow. Just when did it all go so wrong?_

 _It was a foolish sentiment to think that everyone would survive this whole sordid affair. Reality was rather harsh in relaying that truth to him._

"I'm such a klutz. I feel like I'm of no use to anyone outside of killing..."

 _ **Dead.**_

"Forget formalities, you can just call me aniki or handsome!"

 _ **Dead.**_

"And fair warning, next time you try to sneak up on me in the bath, I'll cut 'them' off."

 _ **Dead.**_

"My previous master was a very strong individual, just like your boss. In fact, she is the spitting image of him."

 _ **Dead.**_

"Gah! Stop mocking me! I will gaze upon her glorious breasts one of these days!"

 _ **Dead.**_

"I never miss, because I'm a genius sniper."

 _ **Dead.**_

"Ooh? Did you want nee-san here to give you a good rub-down~?"

 _ **Dead.**_

"Do you have what it takes to walk the same path as us? To fight for justice even though you will be consigned to Hell?"

 _ **Dead.**_

"Please... Don't die Tatsumi..."

 _ **Dea-**_

' _NO!'_

 _He stabbed his sword into the ground to distract himself before he drifted too far down that road. His body ached like nothing he'd ever felt before. With blood pouring out from multiple wounds and more bones broken than not, things were not looking good for him. It was moments like these where rather than be thankful for his power, he cursed it. To continue to survive when everyone around him perishes._

 _The vision from his left eye was distorted, causing him to see the world in two different ways. His right arm was lined with reptilian scales and his fingers were like claws. And through all the pain he was feeling, he could still hear_ its _voice as clear as day._

" _ **Tell me boy... Is this where you plan to drop dead? To let go of everything you've been through, everything you've lost?"**_

 _The voice was dark and mocking, and constantly prodded him forward._

" _ **All the blood you spilled, all the friends who died in your place... Was it all in vain~?"**_

" _SHUT UP!" he roared as he slammed the sword in the ground once more. "I am not going to die here! Not until I have won!"_

" _ **Ahh... There it is. That fickle human emotion you call determination. Such an easy thing to manipulate for one such as I."**_

" _Be quiet..." he said lowly as he drew the sword upon seeing the coming enemy._

" _ **We are survivors. Even in death I continue to exist. With every encounter we continue to evolve and become all the more stronger. Our potential is nothing short of our toughest enemy. So long as someone is stronger than us, we will surpass them!"**_

 _His mind was becoming muddled with the monsters own thoughts. Oh how he wished he could die. A comfort like that was so enticing. But_ it _continued to push him forward, regardless of his desires. Just how much of his original self was left? How much of him has the beast taken for itself?_

" _ **Well? What are you waiting for? The enemy stands before you! Call my name and unleash our power! Let the world know once more just who we are!"**_

" _They were right to call you Demon Armor..." he grumbled between ragged breaths as he raised his blade. Holding it aloft and pointing it at his enemies, he called its name just as he had so many time before._

" __!"_

 **(-)**

"Wahh!"

Tatsumi woke up with a shout. Shooting upwards and reaching for something that wasn't there, he realized that he was still in his bedroom. Looking at his trembling hand, he couldn't shake the unsettling feeling that dream gave him. His body was drenched in a cold sweat and his heart was still beating like mad. Taking a moment to calm himself, he let out a long breath as he checked what time it was from his alarm clock.

"5 a.m.?" he groaned in annoyance.

He still had time before he needed to properly wake up and get ready for school, but as a result of that crazy dream, his body was now wired and there was no way he would get back to sleep.

He let out a sigh. "Damnit. Might as well start the day early."

Climbing out of bed, he carefully stretched his arms and popped the kinks out of his joints. Taking a brief look in the mirror, he confirmed that he looked just as disheveled as he felt. His short brown hair was a total mess, his emerald green eyes were bloodshot, and the t-shirt he had worn to bed was thoroughly soaked. He needed to get out of the sticky clothes asap.

Pulling off the shirt, he threw it across the room and into his clothes hamper. Doing so resulted in exposing his chest which, whilst not overly muscular, was still somewhat toned from his physical activities. However what was more noticeable was the faint scar that ran from above his right pectoral across his chest towards his lower left torso. Running his fingers along its length, he was once again reminded of that fateful day several years ago.

Shaking such thoughts from his head, he quickly went about his morning routine. By the time he had washed up and dressed himself he still had an hour before he needed to head to school. So since he had the fortune of extra time this morning, he decided to use said time to indulge in one of his hobbies.

Ever since he lost both of his parents in a car accident, he ended up living on his own. Most might think it was a bit lonely for him to live in the decently sized Japanese-style house on his own, but he enjoyed the privacy it provided. And it's not like he was always alone. About once a month his grandfather would stop by and spend several days with him, commandeering the guest room for the duration of his visit. But seeing as how most of the time he was on his own, he was quick to learn how to cook for himself in order to save money, as well as enjoy the higher quality food he produced. Whilst not 5 Star restaurant quality, he felt confident in his skill.

The teens attention was quickly absorbed by his culinary work, and by the time he finished making himself a nice breakfast as well as a bento for lunch it was almost time for him to leave. Finishing his meal with just minutes to spare, he stopped to make a quick prayer at the shrine dedicated to his parents. Grabbing his school bag and slipping on his shoes, Tatsumi headed out and locked the door behind him.

Even with his school being only a mere ten minute walk away, he only made it halfway there before the exhaustion set in.

"Yo, Tatsumi!" a voice called out from behind.

Turning around, the brown-haired teen was greeted by one of his friends. No matter how tired he may be, it would be pretty hard for him to mistake that head of orange hair for someone else. Especially with the dark-haired midget next standing off to the side.

"Ah, good morning Ichigo. You too Rukia." he hastily added as he waved at the duo.

"I would say good morning as well, but from the look on your face I'd say that wasn't really the case for you." the taller boy responded.

"I agree with Ichigo. You look pretty tired." added Rukia. "Didn't get a good nights sleep?"

Tatsumi did his best to hold back a yawn, but failed terribly. "Something like that. I was woken up early this morning by a weird dream, and I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Sounds like that's been happening to you a lot recently." Ichigo opined.

His words rang true. Tatsumi had been suffering from similar dreams the past two weeks nearly every other day. The dreams were strange yet seemed to paint an imperfect picture. It was as if he was reading a book that had all its chapters switched around. But no matter how detailed his dreams were, by the time he woke up the specifics would elude him. Names and faces were nothing but blurs, and voices became distorted. All except for two. His own, and the dark voice that emanated from the sword he often held.

Rubbing his eyes, the brunette nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Maybe I should pay a visit to the doctors. If not for a sleep aid, then at least something to settle my mind."

Ichigo chuckled. "I'm tempted to recommend my family clinic, but my dads idea of a sleep aid would probably be choking you out."

"He can't possibly be that bad." murmured Tatsumi.

"Need I remind you that the old goat wakes me up with a flying kick on most days?"

After a hum of thought, Tatsumi shrugged. "I see your point."

"Hmm, perhaps I can acquire some sleeping pills for Tatsumi." suggested Rukia as she rubbed her knuckles under her chin. "I know a guy who might have someth-"

"No way in hell!" Ichigo shouted as he formed an 'X' with his arms. "Nothing good comes from that place, only more headaches!"

Tatsumi just barely caught the eye-roll that Rukia shot Ichigo. Although to most onlookers the duo appeared to be on relatively good terms, Tatsumi would occasionally see the two at odds with each other. Most of those instances would involve the diminutive girl physically assaulting the orange-haired boy, but it seemed that Ichigo took it all in stride.

' _Is this what it means when they say a man is 'whipped'?'_

 **(-)**

Lunch time had rolled around at Karakura High, and four friends found themselves spending their time eating on the roof.

The most noticeable of the group was Chad, a large teen who had bronze skin and messy dark hair. A surprisingly soft-spoken individual, he is Ichigo's best friend.

Sitting next to him was Tatsumi, who was eating his special home made bento, much to the jealousy of the boy sitting across from him.

The perfect word to describe Keigo would be eccentric. At least, that's the most polite way of putting it. If they had to choose who the designated joker of the group was, it would be him. Most of his remarks revolved around women, and would more often than not earn him a punch courtesy of Ichigo.

And lastly there was Mizuiro, the unflappable member of the group. Although his appearance was somewhat average, the teen never seemed surprised by anything. Always sporting a calm smile, even in the face of Keigo's rants. One such rant was occuring right then.

"I am telling you!" Keigo exclaimed as he slammed his juice can down. "Ichigo is so sneaking off with Rukia to do wonderfully explicit things!"

"... Keigo, please swallow your food before you speak. You're getting rice on my face." spoke Tatsumi.

"I mean seriously! Who needs to go to the nurses office so often?! They're sneaking off so they can play 'doctor'!"

"I really think you're jumping to conclusions here." Mizuiro opined. "Ichigo's not the type of person to do that."

Chad grunted in agreement.

"Oh yeah? Well then where is he now? We all saw him take off with Rukia just before lunch started."

"He's probably helping her with schoolwork or something." Tatsumi muttered off-hand as he took another bite of his lunch. "Why are you so obsessed with this?"

"Why aren't you?!" Keigo cried as he jumped up. "Our dear friend Ichigo is crossing the threshold into manhood, and he won't even share the details with us!"

The frantic boy suddenly stumbled back when a chopstick caught him in the forehead. "OWW!"

"Do you know no shame?" Tatsumi asked as he reached for his spare chopstick.

Keigo ground his teeth in frustration for a moment before pointing at Tatsumi. "Fine! Then why don't you find out what they're doing?!"

The brunette tilted his head slightly. "Because I don't want to?"

"NO!" the teen shouted as he ran his hands through his hair. "I'm saying; why don't you follow them and find out what they're up to if you're so sure it's nothing important?!"

"... Are you asking me to spy on them?"

It was actually a rather sound idea. Tatsumi seemed to naturally be stealthier than anyone else. He didn't really know the reason, and he didn't really care either way. But if anyone could follow them without being spotted, it was him.

"Yes!"

"That'll be 2000 yen." he replied without missing a beat.

"What?!"

"You didn't really think I'd stalk one of my friends for free did you? You want your answer, you need to pay for it."

"You heartless extortionist!" Keigo comically wept. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet and produced the requested amount. "Here!" he said, shoving the money towards Tatsumi. "Now follow them after school today."

"Hmm... Price change; now 5000 yen." he responded after a moment.

"What do you mean price change?!"

"I have kendo club after school today. If you want me to skip, then you need to pay extra."

After a brief but amusing interlude of Keigo screaming and holding back barely restrained curses, he handed Tatsumi his payment. While the teen wasn't too fond of the idea of essentially stalking his friend in what amounted to an invasion of privacy, he would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit curious as to what Ichigo and Rukia were up to. And with Keigo paying him, he now had an excuse for why he was doing so... As well as a pansy to pass the blame to.

 **(-)**

The rest of the school day passed by without incident, which had the side-effect of making time seem to pass agonizingly slow. But as the final bell rang and the students were freed from class, Tatsumi psyched himself up for his 'job'.

Keeping track of a head of shocking orange hair was easier done than said, even more so when a diminutive girl was walking alongside it. So this allowed Tatsumi some leeway when it came to maintaining a safe distance so he wasn't spotted. Every now and then Rukia would look over her shoulder as if she suspected someone was following, but Tatsumi kept to the edge of the alleys and roads so he could quickly duck for cover. With how often she did so, he was beginning to suspect she was onto him. But until they stopped to confront him, he assumed his cover wasn't blown.

Suddenly Rukia pulled out a phone and looked panicked. She said something to Ichigo that was too quiet for Tatsumi to hear, before the both of them took off in another direction. Tatsumi was hard pressed to keep up with them now whilst maintaining his cover. Wherever they were heading, it must have been important.

After a short while they arrived at an abandoned construction site. The structure that was being built was only half complete when funding ran out, and no one had yet to do anything about it. As such, the location was frequented by delinquents who were looking for a quiet hangout.

The teen was well aware of how every delinquent and their mother thought Ichigo to be a thug based on appearance alone, so it wouldn't be too surprising for him to deal with some trouble makers. That being said, it's usually them who come to him, not the other way around. So why were Ichigo and Rukia visiting a frequented hideout for thugs?

Whatever train of thought he was about to go off on came to an abrupt halt moments later, when he heard a disturbing low growl emanating from the building. What Tatsumi saw next caused his blood to go cold. Crawling out of the darkness of the building was a literal monster. It looked like some kind of giant lizard of some sort that had a white mask on its face and a hole in its chest.

"Ahh, what delicious looking souls." spoke the menacing creature. "Why don't you be good little prey and hold still while I eat you."

Tatsumi was trembling in fear from the beasts presence. He could barely draw breath and his skin went pale. What the hell were Ichigo and Rukia standing around for?! They needed to run!

"Sorry buddy, but I think you'll find I'm a bit hard to swallow." spoke Ichigo.

Rukia then pulled out a glove and smacked Ichigo in the head with it. Suddenly there was another Ichigo standing there, only this one was wearing a black outfit and was holding a massive sword. The original Ichigo fell to the ground with a thud and Rukia dragged him off.

"Oh? A Shinigami eh? How delectable~." said the creature.

Tatsumi watched in shock as Ichigo did battle with the monster, slashing at it with his sword while the monster swiped at him with its claws. The battle went on for about a minute before Ichigo sliced the creatures mask in half and it faded into nothingness.

"Well, I guess that's over." the orange-haired teen spoke as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

The brunette let out a sigh of relief knowing that his friends were safe. Sure, he wanted to see what his friend was up to, but this was a bit much. Now he had to live with the knowledge that monsters were roaming about the town. However Tatsumi's gaze shifted when he caught a glimpse of movement in the shadows behind Rukia. There was another monster and she was completely unaware!

His body was moving before he realized it. "Look out!" he shouted as he shoved Rukia out of the way.

"T-Tatsumi?! Wha-!" she uttered in surprise, right before she saw the massive hand slap Tatsumi away like a ragdoll. The boy tumbled across the site a few times before slamming into a fence with great force.

"Tatsumi!" Ichigo shouted as he watched his friend seemingly get killed. "You bastard!" Ichigo roared as he charged the monster.

That was the last thing Tatsumi saw as his vision went black.

 **(-)**

It was dark. Cold, silent, and dark. Despite being surrounded by nothing but black, Tatsumi was still able to see his own body as clear as day. The ground was nonexistent, he was just floating in the air with no control whatsoever.

"W-what's going on? Where am I?" he asked aloud as he cast his gaze about the emptiness. Then he remembered what happened before he blacked out. "Am I... Dead?"

" **Far from it~."**

The teen shrieked as he suddenly found himself plummeting downwards at a rapid pace. He was buffeted by a powerful gust of wind as he fell for what seemed like ages, only to come to a dead halt as his body slammed into the ground. Yet even though he was going god knows how fast when he fell, he got up feeling only slightly sore.

" **Keh, keh, keh... Nice to see you again** _ **boy**_ **."** came a most terrifying voice.

Despite how much his body demanded him not to, Tatsumi still found himself looking up towards the source of the unsettling voice. He really wished he hadn't.

Wreathed in darkness was the form of a massive beast that made what he saw earlier seem like a mouse by comparison. To describe it as a dragon would be accurate, but it was far more fearsome by comparison. Claws like spears, teeth like swords, scales like steel, and the four piercing red eyes that gazed right back into Tatsumi's own.

The teen scrambled to his feet and try to back away, only to find the beast wrapped its tail around to prevent his escape.

" **Where do you think you're running off to? It's been some time since we last met."**

"W-what?!"

" **Your skull is just as thick as always. I thought it would take me forever to break through to you... Though I suppose you still don't quite recall who I am. Allow me to enlighten you~."**

Tatsumi was completely helpless as the dragon leaned in close to his face to the point where he could feel its searing breath on his skin.

" **Remember!"**

At the demand, the dragons eyes flashed a brighter red, and Tatsumi gripped his head in pain as his mind was assaulted by countless images. People, places, names, memories... all his own but at the same time not. He screamed with each passing second as more and more memories were forced into his brain. After what felt like years of torture, the images finally stopped and Tatsumi collapsed to his knees.

" **Tell me boy; who am I?"**

Through ragged breaths, Tatsumi managed to muster the strength to stand and stare back at the beast.

"You are the Tyrant... The Demon Armor: Incursio..."

The beast chuckled. **"Ahh, good to have you back~. I would like to continue this conversation further, but I'm afraid our time is up."**

Before Tatsumi even had a chance to ask what it meant, he felt a strong pull as he was ripped away from the Tyrant.

 **(-)**

Tatsumi's eyes snapped open and he was in an unfamiliar room. The scent of anesthetic hung in the air and there was a quiet beeping next to the bed he found himself in. Casting his gaze about, he realized that he was in a hospital room. He tried to sit up, but groaned in pain and grasped his chest as he did so.

"What happened?" he wondered aloud.

"Ah, I see that you are awake now." came a voice.

Tatsumi looked to the door where he saw a disheveled looking man walk in. His messy blonde hair was covered by a striped hat and he wore a green robe of sorts over nondescript clothing. The clack of his sandals on the linoleum floor echoed through the room along with his cane.

"Who are you?" Tatsumi asked.

"Oh me? I'm no one important." the man waved Tatsumi off as he pulled out a fan and flipped it open. "I'm just a humble shopkeeper that found you passed out in the street."

"What? Passed out in the street?" the last thing Tatsumi remembered was being knocked across that construction site by that monster.

"Yes indeed." answered the man "Apparently you were the victim of a hit and run. You were lucky to only escape with a few broken ribs."

Tatsumi wasn't buying what the shopkeeper was selling, but he decided to play along. "I see. I think I remember that I was walking home when I was suddenly sent flying. After that it's all blank." he said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well, you're lucky I happened across you when I did. I called for an ambulance at once and they rushed you here."

"By the way, why are you here to visit me?" Tatsumi asked.

"Oh don't worry. You aren't that special to me. I was just visiting someone else and decided to check up on you as well." the man answered. However Tatsumi knew it was a lie. He just felt it in his gut. The only real question now, was why a shopkeeper he didn't even know would come to check up on him. "Unfortunately I must be off now. I need to go home and feed my cat. She can get real fiesty if she doesn't get fed enough." the man said as he turned and left.

Powering through the pain, Tatsumi quickly hopped out of bed as quietly as possible and pressed himself up against the door.

"He doesn't seem to recall his encounter with the Hollow's." spoke the shopkeeper from outside the room.

' _Hollow's? Is that what those monsters are called?'_

"Good. So at least I know this damn thing isn't busted." came a familiar voice. Tatsumi recognized it as Rukia.

"I assure you that none of my products are faulty." the man rebuffed.

"And what about the mod-soul?"

"... Well I would love to stay and chat, but I have places to be. Ta-ta!"

Tatsumi quickly hopped back in bed so as to remain inconspicuous should Rukia come in. In the end she didn't. Wise choice as it would be too coincidental for her to come in right after he was visited by a mysterious man.

After awhile, the doctors came to check up on him since he had awoken. It turns out that he was unconscious for several days. Tatsumi groaned. He would have to make up the homework he missed. As the day went on he was eventually visited by his friends who had heard that he was awake. No doubt from Rukia.

It wasn't until the next morning that he was finally released from the hospital. Feeling much better than when he originally woke up there, he headed home and decided to skip school for the day in order to collect himself. He wanted some answers as to what exactly was going on, and the Tyrant was the only one who could provide any. But even then he didn't know how to go about contacting the beast since he no longer had Incursio. So he opted for the obvious approach of meditating.

After settling back in to his home, he sat on his bed with his legs crossed and closed his eyes in the hopes that he would somehow be able to hear the monsters voice.

It was almost disturbing from how fast it worked.

" **Well, I see you're ready to talk."** came the familiar growl.

"I'm not in the mood for your bullshit Tyrant. Now tell me what's going on." the teen replied curtly. Tatsumi always had to maintain authority when talking directly with the Danger Beast. If he gave it an inch, it would take a mile.

" **Hmm? No pleasantries? No; it's nice to see you again?"** it asked in a mocking tone.

Tatsumi remained silent at its provocation.

" **But I digress. You are probably wondering as to why we are here. Or rather, how we are here."**

"Start talking."

" **Well, I can't quite say for certain as to how it came to be like this, but when you finally died I managed to latch on to your Soul in order to survive. I can't even count how many years it took for you to be 'reborn', but once you gained a physical body again, I too was brought back. It took me quite a bit of time to break down your mental barriers, but by doing so I have been fully awakened once more~."**

Tatsumi held back a scowl. "If you think I'll let you do what you want without a fight, then you are sorely mistaken."

Although he couldn't see it, the teen had a suspicion that the Tyrant was smirking.

" **Of course you wouldn't. Though tell me, how does that human expression go? You scratch my back, I scratch yours?"**

The boys eyes narrowed. "What are you getting at?"

" **Your Soul wasn't the only one to be reborn. I'm sure you've noticed some of your comrades happen to also reside in this town. Your dearest friends who you thought were lost forever."**

He wanted to deny the beasts claim, even if it was just to spite it. But he spoke the truth. Several of his friends from Night Raid went to the same school as him, but they never properly interacted with one another. "Your point?"

" **Do you recall the emotion you humans have that I find oh so amusing? Determination. Your will to achieve something no matter the cost. So similar to my evolution, yet different all the same... You would be willing to give anything to have your friends back, correct? No need to respond, I already know the answer. Thus I will skip to the part where I make you an offer you can't resist~."**

Even though Tatsumi knew what was coming next, it surprised him all the same.

" **A rather foolish deity is in need of powerful warriors, and has gifted me the power to return to your friends their memories and power. So I will give you back what was lost, in exchange for a little favor~."**

A war waged inside Tatsumi's mind. He could have his friends back? Everyone he lost would be returned to him? But was the price for such a thing to high? Making a deal with the Tyrant was akin to making a deal with the Devil.

"What kind of favor?"

" **Hmph! Like it even matters. I know that regardless of what I would have you do, you will agree to it all the same. All to see their smiles one more time. You already sold your body to me for the power to protect your friends, even though you failed. So what difference does it make if you sell your Soul as well~?"**

Tatsumi's eyes snapped open, and he saw Incursio floating in front of him, just within reach.

" **Take hold of me once more... Raise my blade and strike down your enemies! Slaughter all who stand in your way! Climb to the top where we shall stand as gods! Call my name and unleash our power! Let the world know once more just who we are!"**

His resolve found, Tatsumi reached out and grabbed the swords handle.

" **And so, it begins~."**


	2. Chapter 2

"I think I deserve a medal for this. I actually managed to get mister lazy to pump out another chapter already.

You're welcome.

Not much to say as I think this chapter is boring as all hell. But author-san seems happy with it for some reason. Then again he seems the type to eat glue for breakfast, but that that's just my two cents. He also wanted me to say that although he's sad that this story doesn't have a very big following, he'll try to keep it going for the bots that like it. I can at least respect the fact that he's not being a total sellout just for the sake of making it popular... Don't tell him I said that, it'll go to his head.

So say whatever you want about this chapter, because I really don't care right now. I got a New Years party to get to.

Oh! Almost forgot; no lawsuit to be found here, 'cause we don't own jack!"

 **(-)**

Despite how insufferable Tatsumi found the Tyrant to be, and how much he wished he could disregard its demands, the beast was currently his only means of recovering his lost friends. And although he didn't know when it would happen, the dragon will one day make known his payment in exchange for its help. He knew it was foolish to put such worries to the back of his mind, but for the time being he had more important things to deal with.

With but a thought Incursio's blade faded from existence, awaiting to be called upon when needed. However the beast within it was not as cooperative.

" **So boy, what is the plan now? Gonna run around town like mad to get the gang back together? Or perhaps it would be more prudent of you to investigate those 'Hollow' creatures? Who knows what kind of havoc they could be causing right now~.""**

Tatsumi did his best to glare in the direction of the Tyrant's voice, but when said voice emanated from his head, it's quite a difficult challenge. He then glanced over at the clock to see what time it was. Seeing as how it was nearly noon, he thought it wise to go and get some lunch. And just maybe pick up one of his teammates while he was at it. The only real problem with that would be avoiding truant officers. But such a challenge was inconsequential for an assassin of his caliber.

Throwing on a light jacket and flipping up the hood to hide his face, Tatsumi headed out with his destination decided. With how sparse the truant officers are stationed about, it wasn't really necessary for him to wear a hood, as he could easily avoid their patrols. It was just a bit of insurance in the event something goes wrong. No such thing as being too prepared.

But for moment he was more focused on finding his destination. Although he had never been there himself, he recalled how Keigo would always go on and on about how lovely it was. Primarily because of the theme that was used for it.

Tatsumi had a split second of doubt about whether or not he would be able to find the place. However that doubt was thrown out the window seconds later when he spotted the most gaudy looking storefront he had ever seen. With all the colors, flowers, flags, flashing signs, and god knows how many other accessories, he was almost certain the cafe could be seen from space. He could also tell he was at the right place by the woman dressed in a Victorian-style maid outfit who stood out front trying to beckon patrons over.

Tatsumi almost thought he heard the Tyrant chuckle in amusement at the sheer lunacy of it, but that didn't seem like something it'd do. He personally didn't have anything against these kind of places or the people who frequented them, but he still felt a little silly going in.

Upon entering the establishment he noted how it was roughly half full, which made sense considering a good portion of its customer base was probably comprised of otaku students and the like.

"Welcome home master~!" one of the 'maids' greeted with a smile and a bow. "Would you care for a meal this fine day~?"

"Y-yeah, table for one please." Tatsumi answered with a slight stutter. He had trained for many things during his time in Night Raid, but being waited on by a maid was not one of them.

After the maid led him to an empty table, she gave him a menu and politely excused herself to allow him time to choose what he wanted.

While the dishes that were available looked appetizing, if a bit pandering to the target audience, food was not the main reason for why he came. If he was lucky then he came on the right day and this would be the only time he had to do this.

A maid was shaking herself in mock worry as she cooed apologies to the customer whose coffee she just 'spilled'.

Tatsumi really hoped he came on the right day.

However it seemed that fortune smiled upon the assassin and granted his wish, as moments later another maid exited the kitchen area and headed towards him with a notepad to take his order with. Under normal circumstances it would be extremely difficult for any one maid to stand out amongst all the others in the cafe, but this particular one managed to do so with ease. Due in part to her long silky purple-hair.

Though her scar was no longer there, she still had that impressive chest that rivaled Leone's, as well as a familiar pair of glasses. And though he still preferred how she looked in her lilac cheongsam, he had to admit that the maid uniform she wore seemed natural on her.

Tatsumi had to physically stop himself from tearing up as she drew closer. It had been so long since he saw her, and she was missed dearly by everyone on the team.

Somehow tripping on air itself, the purple-haired maid managed to fling herself straight towards Tatsumi. And then against all odds and flying in the face of physics, she managed to land upside down in Tatsumi's lap. The back of her head was cradled between his thighs, her legs were bent over his shoulders, and her crotch was only a few inches from his face. And seeing as how her skirt was flipped upside down during the whole debacle, Tatsumi was granted a close-up view of her lacy purple undergarments.

The teen couldn't help but feel like this was some kind of joke.

"Ughhh..." Sheele groaned before realizing her predicament and began frantically flailing about. "Waahhh! M-my apologies master!"

However all her aimless swinging of her arms managed to do was entangle them even further. Two smothering of a face in breasts, one accidental grope of the ass, and three seconds of an uncomfortable closeness that almost resulted in a kiss later, the two of them had finally managed to separate much to their relief. Both Sheele and Tatsumi were sporting noticeable blushes as a result of the ordeal, and the latter was also being shot envious glares from the other patrons of the cafe.

When Tatsumi remember how Keigo talked about the most adorably klutzy purple-haired maid at this cafe, he just knew it had to be Sheele. He was just unaware of how desirable a naturally clumsy maid could be. So given the angry whispers he picked up on from various tables, he had a feeling that Sheele was something like a celebrity for the cafe.

Tatsumi stood up and held his hand out to Sheele, who was still lying on the floor while covering her face in shame. "Here, you okay?"

The elder girl hesitantly took Tatsumi's offered hand and he helped her back on her feet. "T-thank you. I'm sorry about that. Err, I mean, Forgive me master!" she exclaimed as she bowed in apology... Only to slam her head on the table. "Owww!" she groaned as her head snapped back and she began rubbing her forehead.

"It's alright, just relax." Tatsumi responded as he tried to ease her worries. "No harm done. In fact, I think you're the one who took the most damage." he added with a slight chuckle.

Sheele pouted slightly at his words, but then did her best to make herself look presentable. "Well, allow me to make up for my transgressions master. What would you like to order?"

At this point Tatsumi really didn't care about getting some food. Being able to see Sheele again was satisfying enough. But since he was already in the cafe, he might as well take advantage of it. He noticed that there was a special on the menu where it said the maid would stay at the table to provide company, but it was double the cost of whatever was ordered. Seemed like the perfect opportunity to give Sheele a probably much needed break, as well as spend some time with her.

"I think I'll have the... Love-Love Lasagna," he internally cringed as he read that aloud. "and I'd like the Special treatment with it."

Sheele flashed him a bright smile and a quick nod as she wrote down his order. "As you wish master~!"

As she took her leave, Tatsumi was left to talk with the monster in his mind. Elbows propped up on the table and fingers interlinked, he hid his mouth behind his hands and began to whisper.

"Tyrant."

" **Hmm, I'm going to take a wild guess and assume you want to know how to 'awaken' her to who she is."**

"Yes. Now tell me what must be done."

" **Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners? You are supposed to say 'please' when asking someone a question~."**

"You can't be serious." Tatsumi quietly growled.

" **Oh, but I am. If we are to be partners once more, I want to know that you will show me the same respect that I show you."**

"Bullshit. You're nothing but an utter bastard."

" **Can't a Tyrant try to turn his life around? I would've thought you'd be happy to see me acting all nice."**

"'Acting' being the keyword. And you're the one who's asking me to be nice to you."

" **And is that so much to ask?"**

"..."

" **The silent treatment? How** _ **adult**_ **of you. Are you going to give me a timeout next?"**

"So help me god, I will throw you into the river."

" **Good luck with that. In case you forgot, I've latched onto your Soul. Getting rid of me won't be so easy~."**

"Just tell me what I need to do already!" Tatsumi snapped quietly, getting annoyed at the Tyrant's games.

" **Fine. The easiest way is also the ironic one."**

"That being?"

" **Kiss her."**

Tatsumi nearly face-faulted at that. "What?!"

" **In order for me to restore their power and memories I need to be able to inject the essence of my Soul into them. But since I'm now a part of you, I have to settle for using you as a medium. Quite frankly any bodily fluid would work so long as they ingest it, but I assumed you would find the kiss to be the least disgusting."**

The Tyrant was right. Saliva was most certainly the most tame thing he could think of. "Wait, you said that kissing is the easy way. What's the hard one?"

" **Stab them with Incursio."**

The assassins eyes widened in alarm. "Are you crazy!" he whispered.

" **Incursio is now a manifestation of my Soul. So if it were to be thrust into their bodies, then I can inject my Soul essence that way. Of course, it has the side effect of bleeding out and everything. And I know how much you humans whine about losing blood."**

"Kind of need the red stuff to stay inside if we're to live."

" **Well it's time for you to decide on how you'll go about doing it. She's coming back."**

Tatsumi's eyes snapped up and he saw Sheele approaching with a hot platter in hand. For both his sake and hers, he prayed she wouldn't trip.

"Here you go master~." she cheered as she placed the meal on the table. "I hope it's to your liking~."

Although he did his best to look calm about the situation, Tatsumi was still struggling to figure out how to go about... well, kissing Sheele. Because he sure as hell wasn't going to stab her, or any of his friends for that matter. Unless he was willing to spend countless hours trying to woo her so she would become his girlfriend, he would just have to rush in without her consent. And being that he was in a cafe full of patrons who were still shooting death glares at him for hogging Sheele, there wouldn't be any opportunity for him to be discreet about it.

So he ate his meal in relative silence, stopping to smile and say something nice to Sheele whenever she spoke to him. The teen couldn't even count how many times he had a brush with Death, especially all the different ways. But the idea of his cause of death being 'mauled by jealous maid cafe otakus' didn't sit too well with him.

Before he knew it he had run out of time and Sheele was starting to stand up to leave. It was now or never!

The purple-haired maid gave a bow as per protocol before she repeated the same line as always. "Thank you for visiting mas-"

He sentence was cut short as Tatsumi lunged forward, cupped her cheeks, and pressed his lips to hers. To say that she looked surprised would be an understatement. The other customers however looked apoplectic. Tatsumi then remembered how the Tyrant said his saliva must mix with her own, so he slipped his tongue through her lips while she was still frozen in shock.

Pulling back the moment he saw the other patrons shoot up from their seats, he tossed a handful of bills over his shoulder as he bolted out the door. "Keep the change!"

As the angry mob rushed after the teen, and the rest of the maids were panicking over the mess that was created by said mob, Sheele quietly stood alone having not moved an inch from her spot. Her fingers brushed over her lips as a tear dripped down her cheek.

"Tatsumi..."

 **(-)**

"Well... that certainly was an experience..." Tatsumi opined as he stopped to catch his breath in an alley. Although his time in the kendo club had helped build up his muscle and stamina to an acceptable degree for most people, it was still lacking by his standards. He'd need to remedy that soon.

" **It would have been incredibly pitiful if they actually managed to get try to remember that I am stuck with you for the foreseeable future. If you do die, it better not be to something as pathetic as that."**

"Piss off." Tatsumi grumbled as he stood back up. "It's my body, you're just stuck along for the ride. You don't have any say over what I do."

" **Keep telling yourself that whelp. You're still indebted to me, and I don't want you dying before you hold up your end of the bargain."**

"A bargain my ass. You haven't even told me what you want you overgrown lizard."

Tatsumi felt as if the Tyrant was rampaging about in his mind at that remark.

" **Enough flapping your gums you insufferable little gnat! What I want is none of your concern, but you will provide it nonetheless! Until then you must get stronger! Fight, evolve, and fight again!"**

As much as he wanted to continue arguing with the Danger Beast, it was correct in a sense. Whatever those Hollow things are, they seem to be akin to sentient Danger Beasts of some sort. But there is no mention of them anywhere whatsoever. You'd think 'Giant Monster Attack!' would be on the front page of the paper. Which means that something strange is going on in the shadows. And whatever it is, Ichigo and Rukia look to be part of it. That strange man from the hospital as well.

Tatsumi let out a faint sigh at the thought of all the spying he'd have to do.

"Nothing's ever easy, is it?" he asked aloud.

The teen turned to head back towards the street, but came to a halt when his face was forcefully buried between a large pair of breasts. A pair of arms wrapped around the back of his head and pulled him further into the embrace. So much so that he was starting to suffocate. Then he felt his body being shook from side to side.

"Oh Tatsumi!" cried a familiar voice.

The teen felt water drip in his hair as Sheele rested her head on top of his.

"I can't believe it! You're here! I'm here! I'm alive!" she sobbed in joy as she continued to hold Tatsumi close to her.

Eventually the boy managed to free himself from Sheele's breasts to respond. "It's g-good to see y-you too Sheele!" he weakly responded as Sheele refused to loosen her bone-crushing hug. "Can't breathe! Bones breaking!"

The woman gasped in alarm and quickly released the boy, allowing him to fall to his knees.

"That would've been a pretty sad way to die as well!" he remarked as he took a few deep breaths.

Once again he was pulled into a hug by Sheele, though this time it was less deadly and more comforting.

"Tatsumi..." she whispered as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Tatsumi quickly brought his arms around to embrace her as well. "Hey Sheele..."

Both assassins refused to move from that spot, convinced that if they broke their embrace the other would disappear once again, this time forever. They maintained a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the fact that they were with each other again.

By the time they were ready to separate they had no idea how long they had been there. It could have been minutes or hours and they wouldn't know the difference, nor would they care. For all that mattered to them was they were reunited with each other.

With all their emotion drained from their embrace, the two were now left to stare awkwardly at each other, neither knowing what exactly to say next.

"So..." Tatsumi trailed off. "The maid uniform really suits you..."

Sheele blushed at the remark. It was both flattering and embarrassing for the woman. She was happy that Tatsumi liked how she looked, but she also realized she ran god knows how many blocks through the streets to catch him.

"T-thanks..." she responded quietly. "Apparently I'm really popular at the cafe..."

Tatsumi chuckled. "Yeah. It seems that clumsy maids are popular for some reason."

Sheele whined into her hands as she thought back on all the accidents she had. "Even here I'm a klutz!"

"Don't worry. Being clumsy is an endearing quality for you." the boy said as he patted her on the shoulder.

The purple-haired woman looked up at him and smiled warmly. "You always know just what to say. But wait, how is any of this possible?"

Tatsumi rubbed the back of his head. "It's a bit of a complex story. One that I still don't know all the specifics about." he then pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something down on it. "Here, this is my phone number and home address. As much as I'd like to catch up right now, you still have to get back to your job."

Sheele's eyes widened in alarm. "Oh no! I just ran out on my shift!"

The brunette chuckled at his friends ordeal. It was nice to interact with her without the immediate threat of death looming overhead. "Well you better hurry back then." he responded as he handed the note to her. "Stop by whenever you want so long as it's after school hours. I live on my own for the most part."

The woman nodded with a determined grin. "I'll be sure to do so!" she then turned to head back to the cafe before she got in even more trouble. "Bye Tatsumi! Be sure to drop by the cafe again sometime!"

As the teen waved her off, he couldn't help but feel like such a request would be somewhat difficult to fulfill. What with the stunt he pulled in front of everyone.

" **Ooh, what a touching moment that was~."**

Of course the Tyrant had to speak up and ruin Tatsumi's good mood. But he wasn't going to give the dragon the satisfaction of a reply. Instead he opted to plan his next move. Who else could he go after right now?

The answer came to him a moment later when his back began to ache from Sheele's life-threatening hug.

"Might as well kill two birds with one stone." he remarked as he exited the alley.

 **(-)**

Tatsumi knew that he was burning a hole in his wallet, what with his visit to the maid cafe to find Sheele and now his stop at a well known spa to meet the 'big sis' of Night Raid. But the loss of his recreational funds was of no concern to him if it helped get the gang back together. Besides, he was still feeling the pain from when that Hollow tossed him across the construction yard like a ragdoll, so a professional massage was something he looked forward to.

Of course there was a slight hiccup in his plan as he had to wait nearly an hour and a half for his session, seeing as how he had put in a request for Leone, and she already had other patients scheduled ahead of him. Seeing as how he had some time before he would be called in, Tatsumi pulled out his phone and began browsing the internet for any information he thought would be of use to him. Looking up Hollows had of course yielded no pertinent results. He did recall how the Hollow referred to Ichigo as a Shinigami, but aside from the literal meaning he was unsure if it meant something else. Not like he seriously expected to find anything useful concerning those things, but it was worth a shot. So with those options exhausted, he shifted gears to locating his other teammates.

He already knew that Akame, Mine, Chelsea, and Lubbock were students at his school, along with Akame's younger sister Kurome. The brunette had a complicated opinion concerning the younger sibling, as during her time as a Jaeger she was directly responsible for Chelsea's death. But after learning the truth about the situation things became complicated. Although he couldn't forgive her for what she did, the girl did try her hardest to redeem herself in the end. Even at the cost of her life. He shook his head free of those thoughts. There were other things for him to focus on.

The last three members of Night Raid were Bulat, Susanoo, and Najenda. Their fearsome boss was strangely enough a teacher at Karakura High, albeit a strict as hell one, but he didn't have any ideas as to the whereabouts of Bulat or Susanoo. So the only thing he could think to do was make guesses based on character alone. Bulat was a strong and passionate homosexual, and Susanoo was a polite neat-freak who specialized in domestic work.

He'd need to clean his browsing history later, but Tatsumi used his phone to search for any gay bars in the area. Fortunately there were only three results, which limited his search quite a bit. And with the help of online reviews he was able to pin down Bulat's location. Rather than being a customer of the bar, Bulat was a bartender at a place called Heels & Hops. Now Tatsumi just needed to figure out how the hell he would go about approaching Bulat. While he himself was straight, the brunette was more than willing to do what was necessary to get the job done. However the main problem would be getting inside the bar, as they check ID's at the door.

Putting that problem aside for the time being, he began his search for Susanoo. But it turned out that the biological teigu was a bit more elusive. If he is anything like he was during his time in Night Raid, he was probably leading a more quiet life.

Tatsumi heard his name being called by the receptionist and put his phone away. He'd resume his search later.

The woman beckoned him to follow as she walked down the hall and into the back. After passing by several doors and making a couple turns, they arrived at an empty room. "Leone will see you momentarily. Please have a seat and feel free to get ready."

And with that, Tatsumi was left alone in the room. Scented candles were lit, their aroma filling the room and relaxing Tatsumi as he inhaled the scent. Soft music was playing from the speakers in the ceiling, and the lights were slightly dimmed as to not strain the eyes. It was all set up for someone who really needed stress release. Noticing the clean robe that was set out for him to change into, he stripped down to his boxers and put on the unbelievably soft garment.

"Man, they sure know what they're doing here." he mused.

" **Try not to have too much fun brat~."**

Tatsumi rolled his eyes at the Tyrant's teasing.

About a minute later there was a knock at the door. "Are you ready?" came the familiar voice of Leone.

"Come in." Tatsumi responded as he took a seat on the massage table.

The door opened to reveal the blonde bombshell, no longer dressed in any of her exposing outfits, but instead a white uniform the covered just about everything save her forearms. Though it looked like her chest was fighting to break free from its restraints.

"So," she started as she closed the door behind her and locked it. "what brings you here today?"

The teen smirked. "Aside from coming to see you," he said flirtatiously. "I suppose it's because of the car I was struck by the other day."

Leone adopted a look of worry. "Oh you poor thing! Don't worry, nee-san here will make all the pain go away."

As the blonde approached him, Tatsumi stood up for a moment. "Before we begin, I have a question for you."

Quirking a brow, Leone then shrugged in response. "Sure, what is-"

Taking advantage of her momentary lapse of focus, Tatsumi stole a kiss from a beautiful girl for the second time that day. As he pulled away from the speechless blonde, he smiled. "Do you remember me nee-san?"

A moment of silent shock passed before, "TATSUMI!" Leone shouted as she pulled Tatsumi into a powerful embrace, smothering him with her boobs. "It's so good to see you again!" she cried as tears poured down her face.

"It's nice to you as well nee-san." came Tatsumi's muffled response.

The two separated and Leone wiped the tears from her eyes. "I knew the day would eventually come where I would be forced to face my end, but that didn't make it any easier for me to leave you guys."

"I know nee-san. We all missed you." Tatsumi said as he took Leone's hand. "Back then, everything was a total nightmare... One where death was the only way to wake up."

"I wish I could have stayed asleep with you guys..."

The two fellow assassins took a seat on the table next to each other. Leone leaned her head over and rested it on Tatsumi's shoulder, while her hand continued to grasp his own. Using his free hand, Tatsumi gently rubbed Leone's head as she snuggled against him.

Like with Sheele, the two of them were content to simply remain in a silent embrace as the reality of everything slowly set in.

"You know, I feel like our big-sis little-bro positions have been swapped." the boy said in jest. He could feel Leone's body jerk as she quietly chuckled.

"Don't get too used to it. Nee-san plans to spoil you real soon." she responded as she stood up and turned to face him. "Starting with the massage you paid for~."

Tatsumi glanced at the clock on the wall. "You sure we still have time for that?"

Leone gave a dismissive wave. "I'll make it a quickie." she said before instructing him to lie down. "Besides, I can always give you a more thorough work-over later. Maybe even a happy ending~." she teased at the end.

The blush that Tatsumi developed was proof enough for Leone that she hadn't gotten rusty with her teasing.

"So, what's this about you getting hit by a car?"

Tatsumi let out a small sigh. "Funny story..."

 **(-)**

Like with Sheele, as much as Tatsumi wanted to spend more time with Leone, she was still on the job. So he had to settle for giving her his contact information and telling her to drop by sometime.

Rolling some of his joints, the teen felt loads better compared to before he went in. Leone still had the magic touch it seemed. Glancing at his watch, he noticed it was about time for school to let out. With a bit of searching he should be able to spot at least one of his friends as they headed for home, and hopefully manage to 'awaken' them.

" **You seem awfully proud of yourself."**

Tatsumi rolled his eyes at the preening voice of the Tyrant.

" **I suppose this means your the type who wants multiple mates?"**

He stumbled mid-step at that remark. "W-what?!"

" **Between all the women in your life, I'd say your more than capable of pulling it off."**

"The hell are you saying?! I'm kissing them because I have no other option right now!"

" **Aside from the stabbing."**

The boy growled. "Yes. Aside from the stabbing."

" **Doesn't change the fact that you enjoyed it."**

"How would you know?"

" **Did you already forget? I am a part of you. Your emotions, your physical status, your memories, all of these I know. I can tell when your heart is beating faster when you kissed them. I could feel how your temperature rose when your face was buried between their breasts. I can even remember the time back at Night Raid HQ where you thought about Leone when you mas-"**

"OKAY! I GET IT!" Tatsumi interrupted quickly before the Tyrant could finish that statement.

" **As the one who bears the title of strongest it is only natural for you to have your own harem of mates. The females will flock to you in their desire to bear a powerful child and it is your responsibility as the apex predator to see that it happens."**

" _This_ is not the wild and we are not animals. _This_ is society and we are people. There are laws and social standards to which we must adhere to."

The Tyrant scoffed.

" **You are no mere human.** _ **They**_ **are cattle and you are a dragon! No one has the authority to bind you nor the power to hold you back from doing what you want!"**

"Well I WANT to maintain the facade of an ordinary high schooler." he replied firmly as he spotted his school down the street. "And you have no say in the matter."

" **We shall see about that..."**

Ominous warning aside, Tatsumi felt like he was the victor in that argument. Standing at the corner of the street with his hood up, he waited patiently for school to be let out so he could search for one of his friends. It wasn't a very long wait, as no less than ten minutes later students began to flood the street. And just as he expected, he was indeed able to spot one of his Night Raid comrades. After all, the color pink really stands out in a crowd.

Tatsumi was not very familiar with Mine as a fellow student, as he didn't share any classes with her. Though he did recall she was a member of the archery club, but it seems they weren't meeting today.

He waited for the crowd to thin out a bit before he followed after Mine. When she turned to go down a mostly empty back road, he made his move.

"Excuse me! Mine-san!" he called out as he jogged over to her.

The pinkette turned, her face looking confused as she saw Tatsumi approach. It was well within reason for that to be the case, as prior to right then Tatsumi had never interacted with her at school. So no doubt she wondered why a complete stranger was calling out to her. And given that he wasn't wearing his school uniform, that probably played a part in that.

"Umm, who are you?" she asked with a bit of attitude.

"The name's Tatsumi. We go to school together." he answered as he stopped a few feet away from her.

Mine looked him over with a frown. "Yeah... And the reason you don't have a school uniform?"

Tatsumi scratched his cheek with a weak chuckle. "I was kind of hit by a car the other day and I only got released from the hospital earlier today."

"Oh. Now that you mention it, I did hear that one of the students was the victim of a hit and run. So that was you?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Well as unfortunate as that was for you, unless you have something to discuss with me I will be taking my leave." she spoke as she brushed some hair out of her face.

"Sorry, but I promise this will be real quick!"

Mine rolled her eyes as she sighed. "Fine. What is it that yo-"

Rinse and repeat, a suddenly flustered Mine stood frozen in front of the brunette assassin. She dropped her school bag and covered her mouth with both hands, trying to hide the blush that spread across her face.

"Did you just...?!"

Tatsumi instinctively flinched as he assumed the diminutive girl was about to lash out on principle alone. "I'm sorry! But it was the only way to-"

His sentence was cut short when a pair of delicate hands wrapped around the back of his head and pulled him forward. Soon he felt the same soft lips he had just kissed, press against his once more. But that wasn't the end of it. Mine's tongue slipped past his own lips and began exploring the inside of his mouth. Still dumbstruck from the suddenness of their make out session, Tatsumi responded in kind out of sheer reflex. Both of their tongues wrestled for dominance as their arms reached around to pull each other into a tighter embrace. Tatsumi felt as if Mine was trying to suck his soul out through his mouth with how fierce her kiss was.

The need for oxygen, combined with the Tyrant's annoying jeers that only he could hear, was enough to snap Tatsumi out of his stupor and separate from Mine, much to her apparent displeasure.

"Umm- I- Uhh..." the boy was at a loss for words as the pinkette gave him a warm smile.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."

It was probably in part due to some form of subconscious manipulation courtesy of the Tyrant, as well as Tatsumi's own hormonal teenage self, that he couldn't stop the words that came out next.

"So, my place or yours?"

Mine laughed. The Tyrant laughed. Tatsumi buried his face in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

"Color me surprised, the damn author managed to get out another chapter of this crap. Maybe if you stick around long enough, this story won't end up being complete shit... Nah, unlikely."

 **(-)**

As much as the two assassins wished they didn't have to part ways, Mine's parents were expecting her at home, and Tatsumi still had more work to do. But before they went their separate ways Mine promised she would stop by his house as soon as she could.

A small part of the boy was relieved that they split up, primarily because of his asinine remark. The Tyrant was still howling in laughter and it was quickly grating on his nerves.

"Don't you have anything better to do than heckle me?!" the teen snapped at his reptilian tenant.

" **Considering I'm basically stuck inside your head, no. So for the foreseeable future you will be acting as my entertainment."**

Tatsumi grumbled a curse under his breath as he continued on his way down the street. With school already having been dismissed for some time, his chances of finding either Akame, Chelsea, or Lubbock in the general area had dropped considerably. Then again, this was only his first day of getting the gang back together, and he felt pretty satisfied with his current progress. So for the time being he decided to shift gears and look into the Hollow aspect of his investigation. Hence why he was scanning the streets for a shock of orange hair next to a midget.

Ichigo and Rukia were his only real lead when it came to the dangerous monsters. The strange man from the hospital seemed to have knowledge on them as well, but Tatsumi had no idea who he was or where he lived. Thus he had to resort to locating and stalking his friends once more. If luck was on his side, then they would lead him straight to one of the beasts so he could do some recon.

"Alright you overgrown lizard, how about some help here." he spoke as he called forth Incursio.

" **Would it really kill you to say please at least once?"**

"Like you actually care."

" **Aww, but it's the thought that counts."**

Tatsumi could practically feel the mockery in the Tyrant's voice. Finally adorning the Demon Armor, Tatsumi noticed it had reverted back to its initial form from when he first obtained it from Bulat.

" **I already know what you're gonna ask, and the answer is I don't know why. So just shut up and get moving."**

Grumbling in annoyance, Tatsumi activated Incursio's invisibility and took to the roofs in order to get a better vantage point. It was a strange sensation to properly adorn the teigu once more. During his time in Night Raid, Tatsumi had gotten used to the 'living' armor and the ever-present threat of the Tyrant taking control of him. But now he was 'technically' in a different world, one with a constant sense of safety and normalcy, and lacking the evils of the Empire. To suddenly don the teigu once more to take on the hidden threat of these 'Hollows', it felt like something out of one of the manga he reads.

Snapping himself from his musings, Tatsumi spotted the familiar head of orange hair slip into a nearby alley with a diminutive figure leading them along.

"Found you." the assassin remarked as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop as he followed the duo.

Eventually they came to a stop just before a train station and Rukia pulled out the same glove from the other day. With a smack on the head, another Ichigo emerged from the original, dressed in the same outfit and armed with the same sword from when Tatsumi first witnessed it.

' _The Hollow must be nearby.'_ Tatsumi quietly mused as he watched Rukia and Ichigo make their way through the crowd. He also observed that most people aren't able to see Ichigo in his current form, otherwise they would be freaking out that a thuggish-looking person was walking the street with a giant sword.

A low growl confirmed the presence of a Hollow, as moments later a beast the size of a pickup truck that vaguely resembled a dog, leapt up from behind one of the train cars and landed on the roof of it, denting it inward. Tatsumi was able to infer at this point that normal humans weren't able to see Hollows either as no one was running away in terror. It also explained how such monsters could roam the town with no one being aware of them.

"Ahh, a Shinigami." the Hollow spoke as it noticed Ichigo. "I guess it was only a matter of time before your kind tracked me down again."

Ichigo swung his sword off his shoulder before leveling it at the Hollow. "Listen buddy, I gotta get home for dinner soon. So why don't you make this easy on the both of us and just surrender."

"Hah! The audacity of your kind! Why would I surrender when I will clearly be the winner of this fight? You are not the first one to confront me, and I doubt you will be the last. But you will perish just like the others!" and with that, the Hollow lunged at Ichigo.

The orange-haired teen jumped back to avoid the pounce, but had to continue doing so when the Hollow followed up with several claw swipes. This continued until Ichigo was backed up against a building. The Hollow swung once more, but this time Ichigo deflected the swipe with his sword and knocked the Hollow's limb to the side. He followed up by slashing at its face, but the beast jumped backwards just in time.

"So you've got some fight in you? No matter." the Hollow said as it flexed its grip. "I'm only just getting started."

Ichigo grinned. "Same here."

The two charged each other, Ichigo swinging at the Hollow with his sword, while it swung at him with its razor sharp claws. The two combatants clashed violently, the Hollow occasionally nicking Ichigo with its claws as they fought. Ichigo ducked underneath a swipe and tried to get the Hollow with an uppercut. The Hollow responded by turning its head to the side to dodge before attempting to backhand Ichigo. Its fist connected with the flat side of Ichigo's sword, minimizing damage, but still knocking the teen several meters back.

Tatsumi observed the fight with a critical eye. Ichigo had the strength and speed, but lacked skill. His movements were sloppy and full of openings. It was clear that he only started wielding a sword recently. The teen would need some serious training if he was to survive future fights with these monsters. As he was mentally critiquing Ichigo, Tatsumi watched in surprise as the teen managed to power through another one of the Hollow's swipes and managed to sever its right arm at the elbow.

"Arhhhhgg! You bastard!" the Hollow roared as it gripped at the point where its limb was severed.

"Ready to give up now?" Ichigo asked, just as another train was passing by the station.

The Hollow snarled. "I'm no fool. I know when to call it quits and live to fight another day. The next time we meet, your're dead! You hear me shinigami?!" the beast yelled as it hopped onto the passing train and was carried away.

"Shit! Get back here!" Ichigo demanded.

"Forget it Ichigo." spoke Rukia. "That's the cross-town train. He's gone for now."

"But-"

"Don't worry. He's unlikely to try anything in the immediate future. That wound you gave him will be detrimental to his ability to fight, so he'll probably lay low and try to recover. Besides, we can't chase after it and leave your body behind."

"Tch, fine." the teen conceded as he put away his sword.

Remaining hidden as the duo left, Tatsumi dropped back down to street level and deactivated Incusio. "They might not be able to follow, but I can." he remarked as he headed to the ticket machine.

 **(-)**

The sun was beginning its descent over the horizon by the time Tatsumi reached the end of the line. Exiting the train with the rest of its passengers, the brunette was immediately on guard as he prepared to track the beast. Off to the side he noticed a train car that had been removed for repairs due to a large dent in its roof. Good, he was in the right place.

" **Hoh, you think you're ready to take on such a beast already?"**

Tatsumi ignored to Tyrant's provocation as he began looking for a vantage point to search from. Having already witnessed how it fought, as well as the fact that it was down one arm, Tatsumi was confident that he could take on the Hollow. With it being exhausted and wounded, this was the best time for him to strike.

' _It will probably be looking for a place to hide and recover. That means somewhere dark but still big enough for him to fit in.'_

After about ten minutes of searching, Tatsumi managed to find a potential location for the Hollow to hide. A multi-story parking garage near several office buildings. Plenty of cover to hide behind yet still open enough for easy movement. It wasn't until he entered the structure that Tatsumi knew he was at the right location. A distorted voice could be heard grumbling obscenities from deeper inside, cursing that 'damned Shinigami' to Hell.

As much as Tatsumi would have preferred getting the drop on the Hollow, said beast was wary of being attacked. So he would just have to do this the old fashioned way.

Activating Incursio once more, Tatsumi summoned Neuntote as he strode through the garage. Eventually the grumbling stopped in time with his footfalls, and he knew the beast was aware of his presence.

"Ahh, it seems I have a visitor." the Hollow remarked with a low chuckle. "But it seems I'm not in the most presentable of states."

Crawling out of the shadows, the wounded monster narrowed its eyes at Tatsumi.

"Hmm, not a Shinigami, but a strong Soul nonetheless." it then chuckled darkly. "Just what I need to get back on my feet~."

Tatsumi took one more step forward and pointed his spear at the Hollow. Words were not needed during a fight like this. The only purpose of talking during a fight is to trick your enemy into revealing information. Other than that, words were a waste of energy that would only serve to distract you. An assassin is to be silent by nature.

"The quiet type, eh? No matter. You'll be screaming in pain soon enough~."

Tatsumi stood firm as the Hollow charged him. With only one arm to attack with, it was severely limited in terms of combat variety. Its first swing was heavily telegraphed, and the teen shifted to the side at the last moment, allowing him to stab the beast on its flank. Twisting the spear as it was embedded in the Hollow's side, Tatsumi swung outwards and opened a large gash, causing the Hollow to howl in pain.

"Bastard!" it roared as it tried to backhand Tatsumi.

However the teen was much more nimble. He dived under the remaining arm and thrust Neuntote upwards into the elbow joint. Not willing to relent in his assault, Tatsumi used the shaft to vault over the Hollow and slice through the joint. Ripping the spear free and kicking off the limb, the assassin landed on his feet several meters away while the Hollow howled in anger as its remaining arm hung limp at its side.

"I'm gonna bite your fucking head off, and suck your soul out through your throat!"

Shifting into a more defensive stance, Tatsumi used one hand to beckon the beast over.

Letting out another bestial roar, the Hollow charged the boy at full speed in the hopes of ramming him against a wall. Just before it reached him, Tatsumi stabbed Neuntote into the ground and used it to pole-vault above the Hollow and land on its back.

"Get off me!" the beast demanded as it thrashed about.

But Tatsumi was having none of it. Before the Hollow could get too wild, the teen thrust his spear into the back of its head, piercing straight through and out the front of its mouth. Its movements slowed to a halt, and Tatsumi took the opportunity to jump down from his position on the Hollow's back, pulling Neuntote down with him, allowing for it to bisect the monsters head. Twisting the weapon back into a proper hold, he then allowed it to dematerialize.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he called out to the darkness of the parking garage. Moments later, a person emerged from the shadows.

It was a boy in his teens who was dressed in some kind of white uniform. A five-pointed cross hung from his wrist like a bracelet, and he carried himself like an experienced fighter. However the detail that Tatsumi focused on the most, was the pair of rectangular-rim glasses he wore. It was a person he was familiar with. Hell, the guy even pushed his glasses up in the same habitual way that he does in class.

"Ishida Uryuu." Tatsumi spoke in recognition.

A faint smirk tugged at the bespectacled teens lips. "You have me at a disadvantage." he remarked with a bland tone. "I am unaware of who you are, yet you seem to know who I am. I'm not sure if I should be flattered or not."

Tatsumi continued to maintain Incursio. Until he knew what his fellow students intentions were, it would be best for him to conceal his identity. "That all depends on what you plan to do next. Seeing as how you were content to let me kill that thing, you must at the very least be a neutral party in all this."

Uryuu's eyes narrowed slightly, apparently mulling over information in his head. He finally responded with a scoff. "I suppose the best way to describe this situation is that you stole my prey. I was fully intent on killing that Hollow myself."

That was a good bit of information. At the very least Uryuu wasn't allied with the beasts. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I've been tracking that monster for the past hour. It would have been a waste of my effort if I didn't take a shot at it."

"Hmm, you neither dress nor act like a Shinigami. A Quincy is also not a possibility for several reasons. A human perhaps? But I am not aware of any other people who are capable of both seeing and fighting Hollows." the teen muttered to himself as he cupped his chin in thought.

"For the time being, let's just say that I'm complicated. Is there something you want with me, or am I free to go?"

Uryuu narrowed his eyes at Tatsumi as he considered his response. "At the very least, you aren't a Shinigami. So that makes you a neutral party in regards to myself. But for what purpose have you come to Karakura?"

Tatsumi shook his head slightly. "All that matters is that I intend to deal with these Hollows before they become a threat to those who live here."

Smirking slightly, Uryuu pushed his glasses up once more. "A commendable purpose, I suppose. Although my reason for hunting them has a bit more to it than that, I believe that at the very least we can remain amicable towards each other."

"Agreed. So long as you don't hinder me in any way, I shall leave you to your duties."

"Then we have reached an accord." Uryuu responded as he turned to leave. "Oh, and a word of warning to you; there seems to be a pair of Shinigami who have been patrolling the town as of late. I recommend you give them a wide berth, as their kind don't take kindly to Non-Shinigami dealing with Hollows in their stead."

Tatsumi wondered what exactly he meant by that, but it would be unwise for him to ask too many questions right now. He couldn't allow his fellow student realize how uninformed he was. So he would have to be satisfied with what he had managed to eke out of Uryuu so far.

"I appreciate the warning."

 **(-)**

After a long trip back across Karakura, Tatsumi managed to make it back home just as the sun disappeared over the horizon, shrouding the town in darkness. His body was aching from his sudden increase in physical activity. Incursio may have helped pull him along this time, but he realized just how much he was lacking compared to his Night Raid days. Then again, nearly every day came with the risk of death back then, so his standards were slightly skewed at the moment.

Already looking forward to a simple dinner, followed by a hot shower and collapsing into bed, Tatsumi didn't think much of how his front door was already unlocked. Stepping inside and slipping off his shoes, he entered his living room...

"Heya Tatsumi~!"

Only to be glomped by an energetic blonde who proceeded to smother him with her impressive bust.

"What took you so long?! We've been waiting for you for over an hour!"

"Umm, Leone? I think he'd like to answer, but you are making it a bit difficult for him." Sheele opined from her seat.

Looking down, the blonde noticed that Tatsumi was weakly trying to escape her grasp. Releasing her hold on him, the teen collapsed to the ground and took in a deep breath of air.

"Geez... Those things should be registered as weapons..." he muttered in regards to Leone's breasts.

Leone smirked as she puffed out her chest, further accentuating her bust. "The girls are thankful for the compliment!"

Finally regaining his composure, Tatsumi noticed that both Leone and Sheele had made themselves at home, having settled in and raided his fridge.

"Need I ask what you are doing?"

The Big Sis of Night Raid wrapped her arm around Tatsumi's neck and pulled him into a hug as she ruffled his hair. "I thought we said we'd regroup at your house. Or did you forget already?"

The boy sighed as his annoyance was replaced with happiness from seeing Leone again. "Yeah, but I assumed you would have called me first."

"To be fair, I had planned to do that." Sheele remarked. "But I ran into Leone, and she said it would be better if it was a surprise."

"And how you got in without a key?"

Leone stiffened as she tried to look anywhere but at Tatsumi. "You might need to get a new window for your guest room."

Tatsumi gave Leone a deadpan look. "You broke in?"

"In my defense, I wanted to snoop around before you got home."

"That's not a very good excuse!" Tatsumi rebuked as he slipped out of Leone's hold. "I'm having you pay for the damages!"

The blonde had a 'devil-may-care' smile on her face as she laid back down on Tatsumi's couch and cracked open a can of beer that she had brought with her. "That's pocket change kiddo. Can't exactly threaten me like that." she replied as she grabbed another beer can and tossed it at Tatsumi.

Catching the drink in his hand with ease, he gave Leone another dry look. "You do realize I'm underage?"

Shrugging, Leone took a big gulp from her can before exhaling. "Since when did we start obeying the law? Besides; it's not like it'll be your first."

Deciding to humor his friend, Tatsumi cracked open the beer and took a sip. "Hmm, at least it's better than the run-of-the-mill stuff the Empire had."

"Ain't that the truth!" Leone cheered as she raised her drink. "And once we get the whole gang back together, then we'll break out the _real good_ stuff!"

"Speaking of which," Sheele spoke up in confusion. "how exactly is all this happening?"

"Yeah." Leone agreed with a nod. "I'm willing to accept this whole 'new life' thing. But how did we get our memories of our previous life back?"

Tatsumi had an aggrieved look on his face. "A brush with Death and a deal with the Devil. That would be a pretty accurate summation for me."

Leone noticed how for a brief moment, one of Tatsumi's eyes turned red before returning to its original color. "The Tyrant?"

The teen nodded with a sigh. "Something along those lines..."

"Tyrant?" Sheele repeated in confusion.

The other two assassins looked sad for a moment as they recalled the events leading up to Tatsumi's acquisition of Incursio.

"Bulat was the next to die after you." Tatsumi spoke up after a moment of silence. "But before he did, he passed his teigu onto me. Turns out the Tyrant inside it wasn't quite as dead as everyone thought it was."

" **I** _ **am**_ **infamous for my ability to survive afterall."**

Ignoring his tenants remark, Tatsumi continued. "And apparently I was a better host for it. Damn beast tried its damndest to take complete control over my body. But even after I was slain in the final battle, the Tyrant wouldn't allow us to die. It clung to my Soul and eventually we wound up here. It wasn't until I almost died recently that it was able to interact with me."

"And it gave you the ability to let us recover our memories?"

Tatsumi scratched his head as he tried to figure out the best way to explain it. "Sort of. It's still being a bastard and won't give me the whole story. Though it definitely knows more than it's letting on."

" **You do realize I can hear you, right?"**

"But we can figure out the specifics behind the 'how' later. Right now I'm more concerned with the 'why'."

Leone snorted in slight amusement. "Even in this world, nothing is given out freely. So, what's the price that must be paid? If it's a virgin sacrifice, then I'm high-tailing it outta here now."

Sheele brought her hands together and up to her mouth in a display of fear. "No! I'm saving myself for my soulmate!"

The other two assassins deadpanned in Sheele's direction following her exclamation. The violet-haired girls face then turned the same color as Akame's eyes.

Coughing in his hand, Tatsumi did his best to block that interruption from his memory. "Actually, it turns out that this world has something equivalent to Danger Beasts roaming about."

"... You can't be serious." Leone responded with an aggrieved look.

"Not to say that I don't believe you Tatsumi, but how can you be so sure?" Sheele added in concern.

"One of them sent me to the hospital with several broken ribs." the teen answered in all seriousness. "And I just came back from hunting one down. They're called Hollows, but it is unclear to me what exactly they are. It seems that not many people can actually detect them, as I'm sure there would be mass panic if that was the case. Then again, what little knowledge I have is patchwork at best."

The blonde assassin let out a long sigh as she slumped back into her seat. "Fucking perfect... So, I take it that these Hollows have to do with why we're back?"

Tatsumi shook his head. "I'd like to say yes for the sake of an easy answer, but only the person who enabled our 'awakening' can give us the real reason. And the Tyrant is being a total ass about the details on who it is."

Leone huffed in amusement. "It's not like we haven't faced tougher odds prior to this. I suppose I can squeeze in some time to crack skulls between my shifts at the spa."

"Please take this serious nee-san." Tatsumi replied with genuine concern. His hands began to tremble slightly as he kept his gaze locked on the floor.

"I... I don't want to lose anyone ever again..."

Hearing the crack in Tatsumi's voice, Leone realized how tough it must have been for him to be Night Raid's last survivor. She quickly got up from her seat and walked over to Tatsumi, and pulled him into a gentle embrace.

"Don't worry Tatsumi. We aren't going anywhere." she responded as she softly pat him on the head.

Feeling left out, Sheele stood up and joined the two of them in a group hug by embracing Tatsumi from behind. The trio simply stayed there in their silent embrace, feeling comfort from each others presence. However their tender moment came to an end when Tatsumi's body went unnaturally limp. Looking down, Leone noticed that by being sandwiched between Sheele's breasts and her own, the poor boy was suffocating and had passed out.

"Ah crap! Tatsumi, wake up!" the blonde shouted as she released the boy from her hold and started shaking him. "Sheele, go get a bucket of water!"

Leone soon realized her mistake when the purple-haired woman returned five minutes later, completely drenched from head to toe with only a measuring cup of water to show for her efforts.

 **(-)**

The next morning Tatsumi woke up feeling well-rested after the events of the day prior. Fighting that Hollow was a firm reminder that he needed to up his usual exercise regime if he was going to combat them on a daily basis. He couldn't allow something of that level to become a strain for him.

Feeling a rumbling in his stomach which reminded him that he hadn't eaten dinner last night, the brunette decided it would be prudent of him to get up and make an extra-large breakfast for himself before heading to school. As he let out a yawn, he stretched his arms out in front of him to get his body ready for the day. But he wasn't able to stretch very far, as his hands pressed against something large and soft in his bed.

"Ahn!"

The teen instantly froze in shock at the sound of a female moaning coming from right in front of him. Opening his eyes as slowly as possible in the hopes of delaying the inevitable, Tatsumi was, of course, greeted by the sight of Leone's sleeping face. He had to admit that the blonde looked absolutely gorgeous while sleeping, but that thought had to be sidelined in the wake of the more important detail.

Leone was in his bed. Topless.

His hands were now pressed against the woman's massive bust, and he feared the slightest jostle would result in her waking up and potentially attacking him out of embarrassment. Then again, the only reason for her to be in his bed like this, was if she had done so willingly, right?

Whatever theories he had on the situation were quickly thrown out the window as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his back. A pair of arms that _didn't_ belong to Leone.

Turning his head so stiffly that one could actually hear the sound of his bones creaking, Tatsumi was greeted by the sight of Sheele, who was also asleep in his bed, topless.

Most teenage boys would kill for a development like this to occur. Keigo would definitely be envious beyond imagination, demanding that Tatsumi 'hand over his flag', in the hopes that he could have a similar encounter. But when both of the women in bed with you are highly-skilled assassins that can turn anything within arms reach of your bed into a lethal weapon, you'd understand why Tatsumi would be more nervous than excited.

It wouldn't be an easy task for him to extricate himself from his bed without waking either woman, but he actually planned on going to school today. Mine would definitely be expecting him, and he wanted to get more of his 'recruiting' done.

So focused the teen was with his internal debate, he failed to notice Leone open her eyes and smirk at him.

"I never expected you to be so forward, Tatsumi~." she spoke with a husky undertone.

The teen froze as his gaze returned to his blonde bedmate, and only then realized that he was still groping Leone's chest.

"Normally I'd hold off on this kind of thing until the third date. But for you I can make an exception~."

Sputtering out an incoherent string of excuses and apologies, Tatsumi all but threw himself out of bed and slammed his back against the far wall. "I swear I didn't do anything inappropriate!"

A few moments of silence passed before Leone broke out in laughter. "Your reaction was perfect!" she howled in mirth as she sat up and held her sides. This action also caused the blanket that was covering her to drop even lower and expose more of her bare torso.

Tatsumi's brow twitched briefly as he quickly recovered. "I'm not sure of the exact details, but I get the feeling this is a joke at my expense."

The noise created by the duo was enough to awaken Sheele from her slumber, who lazily yawned as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. Sitting up to see what was happening, she inadvertently exposed more of her bare chest as well.

"Ahhh... Morning Tatsumi." she said with a smile and a small wave.

"S-Sheele! Chest!" the teen responded as her pointed at the woman's exposure.

Looking down, Sheele realized that she was pretty much flashing Tatsumi, and was immediately overcome with embarrassment. "KYAAAA!"

Leaping out of bed, Sheele made a beeline for the door and fled. But not before revealing that she had forgone wearing bottoms as well. Tatsumi, being the hormonal teenager that he was, couldn't help but stare at Sheele's perfectly rounded butt as it bounced with each step she took.

"Did you enjoy the view Tatsumi~?" Leone asked with a smirk as she leaned forward, quite intentionally accentuating her breasts in the process.

Brain still frozen in shock, Tatsumi could only nod in response as his gaze shifted back to Leone. Only for his eyes to immediately lock-on to the blonde's generous assets. How they managed to be so big and yet show no signs of sagging was a mystery. Those gorgeous mounds of flesh that felt so wonderfully soft in his hands just a minute ago, with pert nipples that were light-pink in color, Tatsumi wished that for just a moment he could suc-.

"Hey! My eyes are up here~."

Tatsumi snapped his head back up and broke eye-contact with Leone's bust, which caused him to slam the back of his skull against the wall.

As the teen gripped the back of his head in pain, Leone hopped out of bed to make sure he was okay. And fortunately (or unfortunately) Leone at least had on a pair of panties. Anymore stimulation and Tatsumi was liable to lose it.

"Jeez nee-san, are you trying to kill me?" he opined weakly. "My head's throbbing in pain."

The blonde snorted in amusement. "Your head ain't the only thing that's throbbing!"

Not understanding what she meant, Tatsumi's gaze followed Leone's line of sight and he immediately paled as a result.

"Didn't know you wanted to go camping that bad~."

Prior concerns for the day were thrown right out the window as Tatsumi ran to take an ice-cold shower.


End file.
